1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a catalytic combustor capable of inducing oxidation of a fuel and improving the thermal efficiency of a reactor, and a fuel reformer having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A combustor is a device that generates heat and high-temperature gas by oxidizing a fuel. The heat and high-temperature gas, generated from the combustor, may be used for reforming reaction of a reformer, preheating of fuel or water, and the like. The combustor may be manufactured in such a manner that allows a fuel sprayed into a combustion chamber to be directly burned, that allows a fuel to be burned through an oxidation catalyst, or the like. Here, in embodiments of the present invention, the device that allows a fuel to be oxidized through an oxidation catalyst is referred to as a catalytic combustor.
A catalytic combustor allows a fuel to be burned (or oxidized) through contact with a catalyst at a lower operating temperature than that of a direct burning type combustor such as a burner. Therefore, in order to improve efficiency, the catalytic combustor is typically manufactured to have a faster space velocity than that in the direct combustor. In addition, the catalytic combustor is less expensive to operate and generates less nitrogen oxide than the direct burning type combustor.
Also, the catalytic combustor allows a fuel to be burned at a relatively low temperature. However, in the catalytic combustor, it is difficult to allow a fuel to be completely burned as compared with the direct burning type combustor. If the fuel oxidation rate in the catalytic combustor is low, unburned fuel, carbon monoxide caused by partial oxidation of the unburned fuel and steam are contained in a large amount in an exhaust produced from the catalytic combustor.